


Need 需要

by Fiddler_of_Dooney



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Codependency, Internalized Homophobia, Love/Hate, M/M, More like need/hate but there's no such tag, Oral Sex, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiddler_of_Dooney/pseuds/Fiddler_of_Dooney
Summary: Tommy甚至不确定他喜不喜欢Alex。有时候他恨Alex——恨他有多需要他。Alex瞥了一眼站台上的其他士兵，然后突然把他拉进一个拥抱里。“你会吗？”他对着Tommy的耳朵说道，“忘记我的名字？”Tommy 飞快的眨着眼。“我当然会了，”他说，闭上自己的双眼，放纵自己把鼻子埋进Alex的脖颈里一小会儿。“骗子，”Alex说，他的手臂紧紧地环住Tommy。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of Need by AlexHazza.
> 
> Original Work: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11574519

Chapter 1

 

他很好。

他们到家了。

他很好。

Tommy一遍又一遍地对自己默念这些话，眼睛眨也不眨地盯着黑暗的天空。没有发出任何声音，他仍然极度紧张不安到无法说话，无法发出声音。发出声音会让你被杀死。

他很好。

他们到家了。

除了他们并没有。他们也许已经回到了英格兰，但没有任何保证他能在短时间内见到自己的家。他有可能会再次被部署——回去。也许不是法国，而是另一个地方，一样吓人，一样——

“你睡着了吗？”

Tommy眨眨眼。他不需要扭过头去确认这是谁的声音。是他。Alex。这个自私的混账竟然有胆量发出声音，这是Tommy连想都不敢想的。Alex。

Tommy还是不确定他喜不喜欢Alex。

有时候他觉得自己恨Alex。

“没有，”Tommy回答。他憎恶自己颤抖微弱的声音。他们回来已经整整八天了。他难道不该感到正常了吗？为什么他不能更多的像Alex那样，看起来只花了两天的时间沉溺于罪恶感和羞愧中，然后就摆脱了这些重新变得信心十足以及见鬼的自大狂妄？

Tommy为这个该死的恨他。

他同时也恨自己有些......需要那个混账在身边。

即使在自己的脑海中承认这点也让Tommy皱眉，因为他没有——这没有任何道理。他恨这个家伙，但......他在Alex不在附近的时候感到恐慌不安。这可能是创伤后遗症。这当然是创伤后遗症。他们也许全部都需要看精神科医生让大脑恢复正常。

“我冷了，”Alex用他烦人的低沉嗓音咕哝道。

Tommy瞪着黑暗的天空。他知道接下来会发生什么。“去营房里睡，”他说。他努力让自己声音保持镇定但大概失败了。

Alex嗤笑。“我会的——如果那里还有地方的话。”他的嗓音低了下去，变得厚重而缓慢。“过来这儿。我不想被冻死。”

“你不会的。现在是六月。”

“一个冷的和地狱一样的六月。来吧，哥们儿。”

Tommy紧紧闭上自己的双眼，咬紧牙关，决定忽略他，但问题是......

他想要按照Alex说的做。

他想要在他的身边睡觉。

该死的，他想要简直到了病态的程度。他的身体发痛，想要被抱住，想要感觉到另一个人的体温，另一个人的力量。Alex的力量。

“来吧，Tommy。”

Tommy叹了口气，坐起来朝四周看去。这里也有其他士兵选择（或是被迫）在外面睡觉，但他跟Alex和他们有着一段距离。他几乎看不清任何东西，在这片黑暗里。他们不会被看到。

倒不是说在寒冷的夜晚和一个战友互相用体温取暖有任何不对的地方。当然没有了。

“好吧，”Tommy嘟哝道，然后把他凑合使用的垫子推向Alex，背对着他在上面舒展开身体。

下一秒一个稳固有力的颀长身体从后面压向他，一只强壮的手臂环住了Tommy的腰。

Tommy闭上眼睛，吸气，然后呼气。

这没用。他还是瑟瑟发抖，他的皮肤又痒又烫。这可能是因为他几天没洗澡了，自从上次他和Alex在附近的一条小河里洗过之后。他们也许应该分开洗的，但两个人在水里都感觉不舒服，所以他们就一起了——和最近他们做其他事时一样。Tommy恨这个，恨他成为了Alex和Tommy的一部分。其他的士兵看向他们的眼神有些古怪，但没人说什么；在敦刻尔克之后他们多少都有些奇怪的心理应对机制。他和Alex大概还不是最奇怪的。

“你他妈为什么这么紧绷？”Alex呢喃，他温暖的呼吸拂过Tommy的耳朵。

Tommy咬住了自己的下嘴唇，祈祷疼痛能分散Alex给他的身体带来的病态的影响。

他只是很久没有做过爱了。就这么简单。他不是——他不是那样的。他很正常。

“你真难闻，”Tommy简练的说。

Alex发出了愤怒的声音。“我难闻？而你闻起来和花儿似的，对吗？”他说，用他的脸蹭着Tommy脖颈的侧面——操，他在干什么？

“停下，”Tommy勉强应付道，在Alex用鼻梁来回蹭他的脖颈时咽下一声呻吟，柔软的嘴唇和粗砺的胡渣摩擦着他的肌肤。

他很正常，他很正常，他很正常——

Tommy呻吟着，他的阴茎硬到他觉得眩晕。

Alex停住了。

操。

Tommy喘着气，他的脸发烫，阴茎依然硬的和石头一样即使他十分羞耻。变态。Alex当然会骂他变态。也许他甚至会揍他一顿。

让Tommy羞耻的是，他的阴茎因为这个念头而抽动。他病了。他绝对病了。

Alex清了清他的喉咙。“太长时间没姑娘了，嗯？”他轻笑着说。

Tommy吐出一口气。“是啊，”他虚弱的说。

“我也是，”Alex说，他的声音沉了下去，变成嘶哑的低语。

一个暂停。

然后Alex漫不经心的问道，“想互相帮忙吗？”

Tommy吸了口气。

“当然，”他在能制止自己前说道。这是个坏主意，这他妈是个糟透了的主意，但他——他该死的需要这个。而且，这不会让他变得......不正常。朋友间互相撸一下没什么大不了，对吗？这没什么大不了的。倒不是说Tommy以前和别的的男人这么做过，但他听说有些男人——有些完全正常的男人——有时候这么做。是吗？

突然之间一个硬挺的东西压在他屁股上。Alex的阴茎。Tommy颤抖着，他自己的阴茎渴望的发痛。

“求你，”他轻声说，上帝啊，这真是个坏主意，但Alex的手已经在往下脱他的裤子，然后——操操操——它包住了Tommy的阴茎，有着茧子的大手，这感觉太好了，太他妈的好了，Tommy无法呼吸。他呜咽着，想要更多。

Alex咬住了他的脖颈，开始快速而有力的撸动他的阴茎，让Tommy成了只会呻吟颤抖的一团糟，渴求而柔顺的躺在Alex的手臂中。这是错的——见鬼的他可不是个姑娘，但在这个瞬间他几乎希望他是，因为这样Alex就可以进入进他里面，永远不抽出去。错，错，错，太棒了——

Tommy在虚弱的叫声中高潮了，但奇怪的是，他并没有觉得满足。

“该我了，”Alex说，在Tommy的衬衣上擦干他黏糊糊的手。

混账，Tommy头晕目眩的想到，让Alex把他背朝地推倒。现在要干什么？

“我要干你的嘴，”Alex平静的宣布，拉下他的裤链。

Tommy眨着眼，想要抗议，想要拒绝——这太同性恋了，他可不是——但紧接着Alex跨坐在他的胸膛上，一根又长又粗的阴茎捅在他的嘴边。

在Tommy能阻止自己之前，他的舌头就伸了出去，舔上粗大的前端。

Alex猛地抽了一口气。“对的，继续。好好吸，宝贝。”他暂停了一下，清了清喉咙。“继续，哥们儿。帮朋友个忙。”

Tommy并不确定吸朋友的阴茎能否被称为“帮他个忙”，但他并不在乎。他无法停下来。他就是没办法。他想要Alex的阴茎在他的嘴里，想要吮吸它；他只是想要。所以他做了。

Alex在Tommy张大嘴巴尽可能多的吞进他的阴茎时呻吟出声。它尝起来很奇怪，但感觉好极了，把他的嘴唇撑到极限，光滑而坚硬，然后突然之间Tommy又有了感觉。他呻吟着含住Alex的阴茎，同时握住他自己的，一边撸动一边含糊的吮吸着Alex。

“没错，操，太棒了，宝贝，”Alex含糊不清的语无伦次道，开始在他的嘴里抽插。

Tommy并不知道这一切持续了多久。他只知道他迷失了，Alex含糊不清的对Tommy的嘴有多棒进行羞辱性的评论，说他要从现在开始不停的干Tommy的嘴，说Tommy生来就是要被Alex的阴茎操他每一个洞的，他迷失在被使用带来的错误而病态的快感里。Tommy想为这些混帐话揍Alex，但同时他又爱这一切。他爱这一切。这一切错误病态又变态，但他爱被使用的感觉。他含着Alex的阴茎呻吟，一遍又一遍的祈求更多。

在他重新恢复了思考的能力之后，Tommy告诉自己这样的事只能发生一次。他是正常的。他不是那种人。

“别想的那么大声，”Alex对着他的耳朵说，把手臂圈在Tommy的腰上。这个动作所意味的占有欲令人不安，但Tommy不确定他像自己希望的程度那样讨厌它。

“永远不会发生第二次了，”Tommy说。

“当然。”

“我是认真的，Alex。”

“当然，”Alex说，在Tommy的皮肤上吮出一个吻痕，他的声音听起来已经像是快睡着了。

“我恨你，”Tommy说，让他能更容易的够到自己的脖颈。

Alex轻笑的呼吸扑在他的肌肤上，把他抱的更近，更紧。“别想了。睡吧。”

Tommy照做了。


	2. Chapter 2

 

Tommy感觉他无法呼吸了。

最糟的是，他早就知道这一天会来。他当然知道。Alex来自另一个兵团。他们能留在同一个地方的可能性从来就无限的小。

但他还是失去了防备。当新的命令下来时，他的四肢无力，胸口因为莫名的惊慌而紧绷。

“我猜就是这样了，”Alex说，打破了紧张的沉默。

他们坐在斜坡他们惯常的位置上，远离其他人的视线。太阳西沉，即将消失的光芒把一切都染成了橙色。

这景象美丽如画。

Tommy抱住自己的双腿，膝盖压在胸膛上，什么都没说。有什么能说的？Alex将要驻扎在两百英里之外。他两天后就会离开。

也许这样最好。他们之间的......事终于要结束了。Tommy终于要自由了。摆脱了Alex的自由。

“没什么说的？”Alex问，一只胳膊搭在Tommy的肩膀上。姿势很正常。完全清白单纯。完全是出于友谊的。

除了他们并不是朋友。

朋友间通常会说话。朋友不会在黑暗里做他和Alex做的事。有时候，当Alex忽略他和附近食堂的女服务员毫无廉耻的调情时，Tommy觉得他们的事只是一个糟糕而扭曲的梦——它不是真的。但他的喉咙经常在早上酸痛不已，他的嘴唇由于被Alex粗大的阴茎撑开而红肿干裂。哪怕只是想一想就让Tommy在白天的阳光下脸红。

他真的任由Alex在每个夜晚都对他那么做了吗？有时候他无法相信。这太脱离现实了。这种事为什么会在他身上发生？他不是个男同性恋。Tommy喜欢姑娘，她们柔软的曲线，明艳的口红，还有甜美的气息。他对坚硬的肌肉和硬朗的下颌没兴趣，不管Alex有多英俊——客观的说。他绝对对阴茎也没兴趣。他喜欢阴道。他爱阴道，好吗？倒不是说Tommy和很多姑娘搞过，他只有十九岁。他的意思是，他真的喜欢姑娘们，不是小伙子们。从来都不是小伙子们。

但是，不管他怎么告诫自己，不管在白天时候这个想法看起来有多么错误和病态，Tommy不知怎么回事，每晚一定会发现自己嘴里含着Alex的阴茎——而且爱透了这件事的每一秒。

最糟糕的是，他甚至不能声称这是“帮哥们儿个忙”，再也不了。因为吮吸一个男人的阴茎而高潮肯定是不正常的。最令人羞耻的是，Alex最近甚至都不需要真的帮他做手活儿了——仅仅靠着Alex的阴茎在他嘴里抽插，还有Alex的手拽着他的头发把他的头往自己的阴茎上按所带来的极度兴奋的感觉，Tommy就已经濒临高潮。有时候Alex会用手固定住他的脸强迫他吞进自己的阴茎。Tommy恨Alex这么做，因为他常常为了这个完全失去自控，不用一点触碰就彻底高潮了。

回忆再次使得Tommy的脸颊发烫。他真是个变态，不是吗？他妈妈如果知道了他成了这样的变态一定会感到无比耻辱的。

清了清喉咙，Tommy甩掉了Alex的胳膊。“有什么能说的？”他愤怒的问，盯着河的对岸，尽管那儿丝毫没有任何有意思的东西，只有树。

一阵漫长而紧张的沉默。

“我猜没有，”Alex不带任何感情色彩的说。他移动自己的位置打算站起来。

Tommy在能制止自己前就抓住了他的胳膊。

Alex转过身看着他，愚蠢而英俊的脸上古怪的面无表情。“怎么？终究还是有话要说？”

然后突如其来的，Tommy对他涌上了一阵仇恨。这全都是他的错。全都是Alex的错让他变成了心理病态的一团糟。Tommy恨他。他见鬼的恨他恨的要命。他恨他，恨他，恨他——

他猛地抓住Alex把他推倒在地上，手指陷在Alex的肩膀里。他知道Alex大概能轻而易举的挣开他——他比Tommy块头大，也更强壮——但Alex甚至都没尝试去这么做，只是平静的用那张面无表情令人讨厌的脸看着他。

“怎么了，哥们儿？”Alex说。

哥们儿。

Tommy最近有点憎恶这个词。所以听到它让他更火大了。

所以他用一种平淡无奇的语调说，“就是想问问你会不会想念你放进你阴茎的那个洞？”

看到Alex原本平静无波的表情崩裂异常令人满足。这个混蛋显然没想到他会突然提起过去的半个月里两人小心避而不谈的话题。

但Alex的震惊并没有持续多久。他的下颌绷紧，眼神暗了下去。Tommy再次反应过来的时候，Alex已经翻了个个儿，把他压在了地上。

“难说，”Alex回答，音调里带着点下流，“你会想念我的阴茎吗？”

Tommy怒视着他，“操你的！”

Alex张开嘴，大概是想回句刻薄讽刺的话，但接着他的眼神里有什么变了。他闭上了嘴一言不发，只是盯着Tommy看了很久。

“我两天后就要离开，Tommy，”他低声说。

Tommy的喉咙突然紧缩了起来，他咽了口口水。Tommy看进Alex的绿眼睛，里面有和他一样的不安。一样的恐惧。

因为不管有多不擅长谈论这个，他们彼此都明白两人担忧的不是以后没办法获得性快感和高潮了。他们之间的这件事......从来就不是关于纾解欲望，至少对他来说不是。他只是需要更近，更紧，更深的感受Alex——性是唯一的途径。性是唯一短时间内能满足那个丑陋需要的方法。

“也许这样最好，”Tommy勉强的说，试着移开目光断开对Alex双眼的凝视，但失败了。他感觉自己像是陷进它们了。他的一部分想要陷进它们。想要消失在它们里面。

上帝啊，他需要帮助。

“这是不健康的，”Tommy轻声说。“操蛋一样的不健康。”

Alex缓慢的点头，依旧咬紧着下颌。“距离可能会帮忙。”

“是啊，”Tommy带着微弱的笑容说，好像他的内心并没有因为想到Alex离开而莫名惊慌和剧烈翻腾一样。“肯定会过去的。”

Alex再次点了点头，他的眼睛漫无目标的在Tommy的脸上四处看，眼神古怪的强烈。几乎称得上饥渴了。“当然会了，”他说，和他平静的声音完全不一致的是脸上的表情。“如果我们不再做——你知道的，也许会更容易点。我们也许应该不再在一起吃饭，之类的。”

Tommy点头，把双手握成拳，这样它们就不会抓着Alex了。这是个好主意。这就是。距离会给他们带来好处的。他们间越快开始保持距离，Alex离开的时候就会越容易。

他们盯着对方。

一个停顿，然后是另一个。

Tommy不知道他们俩谁先做出的动作，但下一秒他们在接吻，唇舌湿润而饥渴，手埋进对方的发丝里。上帝啊，Alex的嘴感觉起来太好了，Tommy怎么都觉得不够。他用双腿缠住Alex的臀部，把他拉的更近，在自己之上，直到Alex占满了他，整个体重压在他身上，沉重又坚实得那么完美。

Alex加深了亲吻，他的舌头几乎是在操他的嘴，这让Tommy的身体感到一阵下流的兴奋。他想要。他想要干一场。不，那不对——他想要被干。这一秒他他妈的完全不在乎这病态又变态，而且大概会见鬼的疼，他想要Alex进入他，让两个人完整。他想要Alex占满他的身体内部。他希望他能在Alex操他的同时吸Alex的阴茎还有和他接吻——他想要——他想要——上帝啊，他想要。他想要的程度强烈到他觉得如果Alex移开嘴唇他会立刻死掉。

Tommy在Alex断开亲吻时发出可怜的哀叫。“不要——需要更多亲吻。想要。”棒极了。他听起来像是个失去理智的瘾君子。客观的讲，他感觉也像个瘾君子。为什么Alex不再亲他了？

Alex摇了摇头，坐了起来，脸上的表情紧绷。“我觉得我听到了什么人。”他瞥了Tommy一眼，然后飞快的移开了视线，下颌上有一块肌肉在跳动。“别那样。你看起来像是大脑都被操出来了。”

Tommy瞥了他一眼然后坐了起来。他收起自己的双腿，膝盖压在胸口来遮挡下身的反应。这时候一个士兵向他们走来，说着什么关于伙食供给的东西。

Tommy几乎没在听Alex和那个家伙的谈话。他甚至不确定他能不能跟上两个人聊的话题，他感觉又热又眩晕，他恨Alex看起来如此冷静而漫不经心。Alex还和那个家伙一起笑了出来。他难道不像Tommy一样受到影响？如果他是唯一一个有这样感觉的怎么办？

一阵耻辱，愤怒和羞愧的浪潮涌向了他。

终于，那个士兵拍了拍Alex的肩膀然后走开了。

Alex没有转过身面对Tommy。

沉默降临在他们之间，空气因为紧张的气氛而凝固，Tommy挣扎着呼吸。

他气坏了，但他不知道能说些什么。如果他说出自己的想法，他听起来会像个没有安全感的粘人姑娘。倒不是说他像是对Alex有感觉之类的。他没有。不是那样的。不是。

但是......

他受够了做需要对方的那个。真的他妈的受够了。他想要Alex失去他的镇静沉着，变成需要对方状况一团糟的那个一次。

所以Tommy做出了动作。他跨坐在Alex的大腿上，胳膊环绕住Alex的脖子。

Alex僵住了，他的肌肉因为他的触摸而紧绷。他看向周围。“你疯了吗？也许有人会看到我们。天还没暗下来。Scoles没看到是我们的运气——”

Tommy把嘴唇印在Alex线条锋利的下颌线上，感觉到Alex的呼吸猛的顿住，身体僵硬。

“你在干什么？”Alex简洁的问。

Tommy分开他的双唇，嘴巴沿着Alex的下颌线湿漉漉的移动。

当他接近Alex的耳朵时，Tommy轻声说，“我想要我们脱光衣服全身赤裸，然后我想要你操我。”

Alex颤抖了。

“我不是个男同性恋，”Alex说，但听起来没什么说服力因为他的双手正摸在Tommy的屁股上。“我不想操你，哥们儿。那太诡异了。”

“是啊，”Tommy呢喃着，用鼻子蹭Alex的下颌。他偷听到城镇里的姑娘们谈论Alex的下颌——有多么硬朗和迷人——让他有些恼怒的是他同意她们的话。让他更恼怒的是那些姑娘朝他的Alex抛媚眼就像他是一块肉似的。

Tommy紧紧闭上了眼睛。他的Alex？他真的需要帮助。这越来越荒谬可笑了。Alex不是他的。

更不用说Alex两天后就要离开。

他再也见不到Alex了。

他会是孤身一人。

Tommy试着咽了一口口水，但做不到。他的肺不像是在正常运转，他觉得自己再次被淹没了。他的双眼火辣辣的，Tommy从Alex的大腿上滚了下去，在Alex能看见他眼里的泪水得到错误的想法前跑掉了。

或者是正确的想法。

他甚至已经搞不清楚了。

 

* * *

 

Tommy在这一天剩余的时间里都在回避Alex。他选择睡在某些农夫的后院里，很长一段时间来第一次独自一人。

但睡眠没有降临。他不断的翻身，从一侧到另一侧，试着忽略皮肤下令人不适的痒感，他好像是被错误的组装了。

我能做到，我能做到，我能做到，他默默对自己说，忽略汗湿的掌心，紧紧闭上双眼不去看夜晚的黑暗。没有什么来害他。他很安全。他很安全。他孤身一人是因为自己的选择。他不孤独，他没有被抛弃，他好极了。他能在没有Alex的情况下正常过一晚。他可以的。他没有那么可悲。

早上的时候，Tommy感觉眼睛里像是充满了沙子，他的双手颤抖的太厉害了他只能把它们握紧成拳。他昨晚根本没睡着哪怕一小会儿。

他走进军营的时候眼睛已经在找Alex了。

当他终于看到他的时候，Tommy感觉自己的身体从昨天以来第一次放松了，接着他立刻感到无比的可悲。他真的是太可悲了，不是吗？

Alex甚至没有看他。他在和其他士兵一起大笑。

Tommy转身向外走去。还没走出十步就有人抓住了他手臂。

“你他妈的到哪儿去了？”Alex怒吼，眼睛上下打量着Tommy的脸。

Tommy恨自己仅仅因为Alex在身边就充满了生命力。“附近。放开。”

Alex眯起双眼。他没有放手。他手握得更紧了，他把Tommy拽到了什么车库后面，然后把他猛地推到墙上。

“你一直在逃避我，”他说。这听起来像个控告。

Tommy抬起了他的下巴。“所以呢？”

Alex怒视着他。“你不——你不准逃避我。”

Tommy盯着他。他第一次发现Alex看起来根本不好。他的眼睛下面挂着黑眼圈，似乎他睡眠困难，而且Alex紧握着Tommy的手没办法放开。

“你说我可以上你，”Alex紧绷地说，他的眼睛紧紧盯着Tommy的。“我想要。”他的下颌运转了。“我想要摆脱掉这事。摆脱掉你。”

Tommy想要揍他。但他明白了。也许这就是为什么他们真的需要恢复正常。因为这肯定不正常。

所以Tommy说，“我也想摆脱掉你。我他妈的恨这个。”

Alex的鼻孔张大了。他四处看了看，然后猛地向前狠狠地吻上Tommy。这是个粗暴而愤怒的吻，比起爱更像是惩罚。这感觉起来不应该好的，但却真的好。上帝帮帮他们吧，这感觉真好。

当Alex中止的时候，Tommy的双膝发软，嘴唇青肿。Alex的眼睛发暗，他的瞳孔棕得几乎发黑。他用颤抖的手指触摸Tommy的嘴巴，然后猛地把手移开，生硬地说，“今晚。”

Alex走开了，Tommy的身体顺着墙壁下滑，强迫自己不跑去追在Alex后面像是一只害了相思病的小狗一样。

他闭上眼睛，呼吸。

吸气，吐气。

今晚。

他的一部分不能相信他真的要这么做。但也许它能帮忙。也许它能最终治好他们两个的病。

它必须能。

求你了。

 

* * *

 

一切容易得令人惊讶。

Tommy本以为这感觉起来会更奇怪，更尴尬，更错误——他们俩以前都没有做过这种事——但并不是的。

事情在Alex用一根灵巧的手指进入他的身体时候变得有点古怪，但Tommy不在乎。他很高兴。他并不想喜欢这事，所以任何古怪的感觉都是好的，

Tommy在Alex推进另一根手指时候盯着星星。这感觉很奇怪。他不明白为什么男同性恋们会做这个。他很高兴他不是同性恋。

Alex开始交错手指，Tommy皱起了眉头，觉得有点不安。Alex在他体内的手指让他感觉怪异，但同感觉又有点舒服。他感到愉快的充实感。

“你喜欢，”Alex说。

Tommy踢了他一脚，然后把自己的双腿分得更开。“赶紧进来。我们越快开始，就能越快结束。”

“真迷人，”Alex干巴巴的说，插入了第三根手指。

“如果想要迷人的，你就找错人了，”Tommy抱怨道，在Alex的手指擦过他体内的什么东西时吞回一声呻吟。他不想喜欢这个的，该死的。“快点。进来就是了。”

Alex抽出了手指，停顿了一下，然后缓慢地进入了他。

哦上帝啊。

Tommy想要去恨这个，但他做不到。他喜欢这个。他喜欢Alex的阴茎填满他的方式，让他觉得如此满溢而美妙。Tommy想要更多。“Alex，”他低语道。

“嗯，”Alex屏住呼吸回答。他用他的胳膊肘把身体撑在Tommy上面，给了他一个极其激烈的吻，他的阴茎猛地撞进Tommy体内更深的地方。两个人都呻吟出声，含糊地接吻，同时Alex又狠又快的操着他。他丝毫不温柔，但这正是Tommy需要的。

他爱这个，爱一边头晕目眩地看着黑暗的天空一边被进入，尽他所能地让Alex进到他身体更深的地方。这感觉美妙极了，即使在Alex没有撞到他体内的敏感点的时候。他爱这种被填满的感觉，感觉到Alex在他身体内，在他上方，在他上面——AlexAlexAlexAlex——上帝，他不知道自己以后离了这种感觉要怎么活下去。

这个念头让他的胸口发紧，他不顾一切地紧紧攀住Alex，手指陷进他的肩膀里，想要他更近，更深。“更用力一点，”他哀求，眼睛里充满了泪水。他想要Alex在他的体内留下烙印，这样他就可以永远的感受到他了。“求你了。”

Alex把脸埋在他的脖颈里，开始了一种野蛮到几乎残忍的节奏，他的臀部猛烈向前撞去，他的手指大概会在Tommy的大腿上留下手指形状的淤青。

上帝，上帝，上帝。

Tommy感到极度的狂热兴奋，几乎精神错乱，同时呻吟呜咽着，太好了这种感觉。他发出的声音大概太响了，但在这个瞬间，他不在乎会不会有人听到他们。他不确定自己是否能停下呻吟，即使他整个兵团在旁边看着他们做爱。

“操，为什么这感觉起来这么好，”Alex的声音扑在他的肌肤上，听起来完全的支离破碎，他撞进Tommy体内好像这是他活着的原因。

我恨你我需要你，Tommy眩晕地想，四肢攀在Alex身上紧紧不放。这还是不够近，不够紧密。

“射在我里面，”他轻声说。“想要被你占满。”

Alex颤栗着，随着一声低吼在他体内高潮了。Tommy发出一声满足的叹息，在Alex的腹部摩擦自己的阴茎然后也高潮了，仍然死命攀附在Alex身上。他不要放手。他永远没办法放手。

他们很长时间没有动，Alex的身体沉重地压在他上面，把外面的世界隔绝在他怀里的Tommy之外。这太完美了，就Tommy来讲。他感到温暖，受保护，还有安全。

他感觉到了家。

也许明天他会感觉有所不同。但是现在，这足够了。

比足够还要多。


End file.
